1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing noodles and alimentary pastes, as well as to a premixed flour therefor.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for preparing noodles and alimentary pastes characterized by adding crystalline .alpha.-maltose and water to flour to prepare a dough, and shaping the dough into noodles and alimentary pastes, as well as a premixed flour containing crystalline .alpha.-maltose that facilitates the preparation of noodles and alimentary pastes.
2. Definitions
Throughout the present invention all parts and percentages are given by weight or by weight/weight.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Noodles and alimentary pastes are prepared by adding water to flour, and shaping the resultant dough into noodles and alimentary pastes.
For example, "Udon (white wheat noodle)" is prepared by adding, generally, 35-50 parts of water and a small amount of salt to 100 parts of flour, and shaping the resultant dough into noodle. Since the noodles and alimentary pastes prepared in this manner are perishable, their preservation must be improved so that they possess a higher commercial value.
In the past, hydrogen peroxide was used as a food preservative in noodles and alimentary pastes. Its incorporation is, however, prohibited because it is not advisable from safety viewpoint. Since noodles and alimentary pastes are consumed in large quantities almost every day, several methods to preserve much more safely noodle and alimentary paste have been desired and proposed.
For instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 90642/77 discloses a method wherein edible organic acids are used to improves the preservation of noodles and alimentary pastes. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2647/82 and No. 29258/82 disclose methods wherein ethyl alcohol is used to improve the preservation of noodles and alimentary pastes. These methods, however, have drawbacks that they use an excessively large amount of preservative to obtain a desirable preservation and this may affect taste qualities of noodles and alimentary pastes.